Touched By The Moon
by StarSerenity
Summary: A little angst here and there, ok. Lois lane no more Clarks in love with Usagi Mamoru Dead. new Senshi appear and a battle for Cosmos begins who will win? will love prevail? find out!! Sailor Moon/Superman crossover Usagi/Clark Romance even Senshi Romanc
1. CH 1

Ok this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Be merciful.

**DISCLAMER:**  I don't Owen sailor moon or superman...

* * *

** Touched By The Moon**

By Star Serenity

** CHAPTER 4**

* * *

He was flying doing his normal routine. He was the protector of the earth of Metropolis. He decided to follow his secret love to make sure she got home safely.

He loved her from a distance he could never tell her that he loved her in ether of his forms not as Clark Kent or Superman he knew she had a thing for Superman not Clark that's what hurt she would only see him as a dork Clark Kent yes they are Friends in fact the Best of friends but she only had eyes for Superman Not Clark Kent. 

"Were is she going? Her apartment is not in that direction." Thought Superman 

She is one of the Best Reporters in Metropolis her name Lois Lane top reporter of the Daily Planet. Her partner there Clark Kent Her Best Friend.

Now she had a mission her true nature is hidden to all the world well in-fact not to long ago she found out who she truly was. She is on a mission to find 15 people 

Lois arrived at an abandon ware house. She parked and from in her car she looked around her eyes had grown lighter from the dark brown to a hazel color her hair from shoulder length had grown longer to pass her waist. Her hair has grown lighter as well, every one thought she dyed her hair and was wearing extensions.  As for the eyes every one thought it was color contacts. Little did they know? She sighed and whispered 'I hope your right Luna.'

She operand her car door and walked to the entrance she picked the lock and pushed the door open then walked inside she pulled out (out of place not visible) a silver visor and a silver mini computer. She typed something in and the visor started to indicate she was not alone   it showed  the body heat of another and the size  weight  and distance away it was form her she was  to were it was  it  started to move she ran after it 

* * *

From above in the sky  Superman was watching with his x-ray vision he didn't understand what she was doing then he saw her run  to a room then to another that's when he saw a creature he was about to fly down and  save Lois when  the creature charged at her and send her flying out the building threw several walls  his eyes grew wide she fell still on the ground the creature came running out at an alarming speed superman flew at to speed and slammed the creature back threw the ware house and to the other building next to it.  

* * *

She didn't know what hit her all she felt was num she new it would hurt but dame this was too much. She could feel some one approach her and stroke her face gently wipe the blood from her lip she could hear someone call her name that voice she new it. it was Clarks good old sweet Clark  she called Clarks name and Open her  eyes slowly she could see an outline  slowly the image of Superman came to view she could see the worry in his eyes  but she had a mission to do she would think of it later.

* * *

She was badly hurt he could see it two broken ribs a sprained wrist and ankle. "What the hell was she doing here anyway?"  Thought superman she was opening her eyes when she called for Clark? She calling him a small smirk appeared on Superman's face but soon left when he saw the blood on her. She winked in pain  he needed to get her to a hospital and fast  that's when the monster reappeared  superman stood up and looked at the monster the desire to  rip the monster bit by bit was grate. This thing hurt Lois and hurt her bad. ' no don't hurt him Superman he doesn't know what he is doing' said Lois sweet song bird voice it sounded like bells " hold on when did Lois voice change" thought Superman 

* * *

 'Lois what is going on here who is this thing'? Questioned Superman never leaving eye contact with the *thing*  

'He is under a spell. A spell that has him bound to this location for years. I'm here to free him and turn him to normal' said Lois as she stood on shaky lags

'And how are you going to do that?' Asked Superman

'Just watch and do not interfere for anything!' said Lois

She closed her eyes and a golden upturn crescent moon appeared on her brow she chanted in a language un known and a beam from her crescent struck  the monster on  the brow  a sigh of silver crescent with a sword appeared on his brow the monster screamed the shell of the monster cracked and started to flak away quickly  there were the monster was a tall man with waist length lavender color hair   appeared the man was handsome he adorn a armor of some kind  it was silver and gold a crescent on his Brest plate a sword on his hip a whit cape flowing on his back when he open his eyes they were a very strange color of Periwinkle. The man looked at Lois and kneeled his head bowed his right hand over his heart.

'My Hime It's been to long… Thank you for freeing me. Said the man 

He looked up eyes then go wide he jumps to his feet and rushes over to Lois side but Superman stops him the man unsheathe his sword and sneers at Superman 

'Did you hurt MY Princess? Shouted the man

Superman's eyes slightly grew wide "princess"  'No… you hurt Louis…' he was cut off by Lois 

'Enough!! Rohan that is no way for a Royal guard to behave… There will be no fighting Rohan, Superman. Rohan I need you to go to Luna she will explain everything teleport to her location. You still can follow O'Ki signatures correct *the man nodded * good go then I shall see you there.' Said Lois

The man bowed low and then in small gust of wind he was gone.  

'Who are you and what have you done to Lois' said superman

Lois chuckled slightly.' I am Lois lane I am the daughter of Charles and Amanda Lane nothing has changed in that… but I have...' said Lois 

'Impossible your voice, hair and eyes are different.' Said Superman

*sigh* 'It's to complicated to explain to you now I am very drained and as you can tell hurt I need to rest and regain my strength to explain everything thou Luna will get pissed  owe well.' Said Lois     she tried to walk but the action was too much she fell but never hit the floor Superman caught her.

'Look who every you are you need medical attention.' Said superman

'I will heal. I don't need any medical attention for now.' Said Lois

'Fine tell me what is going on. I don't believe that you are Lois.' Said Superman not relinquishing his hold on her.

'Very well… *sigh* I truly am Lois Lane. I am the Reincarnation of a deceit Kingdom  on the moon  my name is Princess Serenity the Third I have been reincarnated before as Usagi Tusikino  but at a battle I died  as well as my Senshi , Knights and Fiancé  we were all reincarnated again  I was incarnated as Lois Lane. Two months ago I found two cats one Black and one White  I took them in they are guardians and advisers to Princess Serenity of the moon Kingdom  they awoke me or to say my soul they awoke my memories as well as my powers. That is why my voice hair and eyes are changing. The man you saw that I freed his name is Rohan silver Moon Knight he is one of my nights I have to find them all for Chaos is approaching. If I don't find them all and awaken my full power the cosmos will fall.' Said Lois 

"Ok what am I supposed to say to that?"  'Ok who is Chaos' asked Superman

'Chaos is my exact opposite he is an entity pure evil, darkness, destruction. He is immortal. He killed all of my friends my…. Family.' Whispered Lois

Flash Back***

'CHIBI MOON IEE LOOK OUT!!!' Shouted sailor Moon but it was too late Chibi-Usa was impaled.

End of Flashback***

Flash Back***

'Mamo-Chan Iee stay back' cried Usagi But it was to late as Mamuro was hit by a car. behind  was a man dressed in black Pale white hair, red eyes and Pale skin. She looked at him in horror. 

'Owe dear Princess this is Just the beginning I will take all you love away' said the man as He disappeared 

Usagi fell to her knees crying.

End of Flashback***

'You don't know what he is and his power I must find the others to stop him from killing everything whispered Louis as tears slip down her porcelain with checks.

"What did that thing do to her" thought Superman   'let me help you Lois. Let me help stop this Chaos. Ether way I wound let it hurt anyone.' Said Superman

She closed her eyes as in thought then nodded she re operand them and looked at him her eyes were now a crystal blue 'very well' 

So what do you think??


	2. CH 2

This is not going to just be a Usagi centered fic I know I have read lots of them. I am going to do my best to give all the scouts lots of parts that are very important. 

Thank you for your reviews. 

**DISCLAMER:**  I don't Owen sailor moon or superman...

* * *

**Touched By The Moon**

By Star Serenity

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

He was carrying her she had falling asleep after her tale. He still didn't, couldn't believe what she told him Lois Lane. But why would she lie??

But could she be his Lois? Questions as this are what was plaguing him when he arrived at Lois apartment she had woken up and asked to be let down. She invited him in.

'Usagi it took you long enough why didn't you tel…. Luna's eyes were wide Yes her Princess walks in with a man! Ack.

'It's ok Luna I told him everything' said Lois

'YOU WHAT!!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRISPONISBLE! AND BRING CIVILIANS INTO THIS I swear Usagi you never change in any life' Shouted Luna

'Shut up fur ball!! I am not a child. It's time you learn that. And my name is LOUIS. L, O, I, S!!  Not Usagi she died over twenty three years ago so cut the crap as for Superman being a civilians.  He mind you is a super hero Luna.'   Luna did not know what to say this definitely

 Was not Usagi. Lois has a backbone very un-Usagi like.

'Sorry Lois I know you're not a child and you're not Usagi anymore that was your past life forgive me. But about HIM I feel the same Superman or not he can't fight the Negavers or Chaos. And this is senshi business not for humans'. Said Luna

*sigh* 'Luna he is not human and he is a defender of earth as we are. *sigh* sorry for yelling at you. I am still weak from the power drain and need rest'. Said Lois

'Usa…Lois we need to find the rest of the Senshi and Knights' said Luna meekly

'Luna she's tiered I don't… ' 

'It's ok Airtimes we do need to find the rest of the Senshi, knights, and Guardians as soon as possible.' said Lois tiredly.    

Lois Walked to the Balcones she closed her eyes a golden Crescent appeared In the middle of her brow her Hair grew and changed color hair formed Two round balls on her head her skin lightened she grew thinner and more shapely. A white silk dress appeared on her a string of pears appeared on her wrist pearl droplet erring appeared on her ears. Pearl adorns her hair on ether side of the round balls.     A small silver smooth sphere appeared in The Princess Hand a light emitted from both she open her eyes they were a crystal clear blue Color Superman was hypnotized with her warmth and beauty. There was a flash and the Blond haired goddess fell and as she fell turned back into Lois Lane only Lois hair was longer and blonder, superman rushed to the woman who holds his heart before she hit the floor.

'Lois'…. Shouted Superman

'Ooohhh… I'll be fine just used too much power… Luna I found Minako, Hataru, and Amy they live near hear from what I seen they are all grown up as well. There is a problem though I'm not sure if I detected Sun and Golden Knight I'm pretty sure it was them but it could have been Endymion as well and one of his Generals I will need time to be shore thou. 

'Rest Lois you need it we will get the guardians for Hataru and Amy ready for there charge. As for finding the knights maybe your brother will help'. Said Airtimes Cutting Luna before she even said a word and boy was Luna Pissed.

'Lois I think you should look in the Mirror' said Superman

Lois walked to the closest mirror and Gasped at what she saw.  No longer was she Lois Lane Now she looked Like Usagi Tsukino the way she looked be for she died.

'OWE NO!!! I'M BLOODY 18 AGAIN!!!' Screamed Louis Superman bit back the laugher he's holding seeing the professional Lois Lane act like a kid 

'I can't go to work looking like this!!! Look at me I can't even get a drink now. Can I even drive? Will my credit cards work? OWE god no Dose this mean I have to go to school again?  NOOOO! Wailed Lois then she stopped shit I'm even acting like her again owe no. LUNA you better have something thought up cause I refuse to start Klutzing out and being a ditz like she was!!' Said Lois

Superman was just listening

'Well Louis you can Use Magic everyone who knows Lois Lane and Physical form will no longer remember her as was but as you are now I think you should go back to your old name as well' Said Luna

'Alright as for the name I use it as a middle name.'            She closed her eyes and the Gunzishiu appeared she chanted and there was a flash of light that lingered she was still weak from the use of her powers before so Superman was holding her for support. Wile he was holding her she unconcisely leaned into him the crystal glowed Red and pink for a moment then turned Silver again both Superman and The Princess were glowing a mixture of pink and Red. Something special was happening this Airtimes Knew for he was the Guardian of Venus he could tell then some how they both loved each other but he could not be positive the only one that could tell was Venus and she needs to be awaken first.

End of CH2

So what do you think? I know its short I have lots of work to do. 

Well I need some ideas for the Paring. I could bring Tux's into this or I can Pare her with someone else its up to the readers I would like this to be somewhat interactive. You give suggestions and see how it works out.


	3. CH 3

Ok this is were the Romance is going to start but it's of-cores up to you all if it will stay that way.

**DISCLAMER:**  I don't Owen sailor moon or superman...

* * *

**Touched By The Moon**

By Star Serenity

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Ooh na na na na na na

Ooh na na na ah

You're the whisper of a summer breeze

You're the kiss that puts my soul at ease

What I'm saying is I'm into you 

Clark looked at her she was breathtaking to day. It's been four months since she found all her senshi. But of-cores Clark Kent is not supposed to know that, only Superman.

'Hay Clark do you want coffee?' Asked Lois golden blond Hair swaying 

'Ya ok. Amm. Lois would you like to go to dinner tonight as friends of cores  said Clark Nervously

Here's my story and the story goes

You give love, you get love and more than heaven knows

You're gonna see, I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try 

Lois smiled her cheerfully beautiful smile 'shore Clark I would love to.' Answered Lois

Clark smiled and walked back to his desk. When he turned the corner to were his desk was Lois Let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Every time

 Clark came near her she felt like mush like her legs were going to give out at any moment but no she could not feel this for him… Could she?

I'm gonna take this love right to ya

All my heart, all the joy, oh baby baby, please

She looked at her watch and smiled it was almost time for her to meet up with the girls her long, long time friends 

**Flash-Back**

Lois Lane knew her objective find HER senshi her beloved senshi.  She was in a boutique were supposedly one of them worked or was it own she was looking

around when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

'May I assist you Miss…'said the familiar Female voice

Lois turns to see a familiar Blond head with Blue Eyes "Minako" 'yes you can Miss…'

'Owe how rude of me, my name is Minako you may call me Mina how may I help you' said Mina

'Well you see I found this wand and there was a letter said to give this to a blond name Mina.' Lois produced an Orange wand with the sigh of Venus a heart with a

cross at the end. Mina felt Drawn to it she didn't know why but felt no knew it was important she reached for it, it started to glow and light Orange color time froze

for everyone around them everything else focused out and when Mina touched it the small faint light grew intense and curved her Flashes of Memory of Lives she

lived of both the Planet Venus and the Moon  the Princess her Best friend and Cousin and then the life on earth  as Senshi V then as Senshi of Kensei (Venus)  she

remembered her death the Light died down and Mina was able to think clearly time resumed she Looked at the Woman in front of her tears evident in her eyes

USAGI!! Cried Mina and she flung herself and hugged Lois they both cried unbeknown to them Clark Kent had followed Lois and saw everything he smiled and

walked away.

***End of Flash-Back***

**Flash-Back**

Lois was walking to Metropolis Hospital were she had a lead on another Senshi she asked for Mizuno and out can a young Woman with Blue Hair she Reminded

Lois of Ice.

'Yes how may I help you asked the Blue Haired Goddess Lois looked at her and smiled "so Ami you achieved your goal you're a Doctor after all."

'Yes I am looking for an Ami Mizuno I found a small package addressed to her at my office and it said that you were here said Lois 

Owe that Is Unlikely said Dr Mizuno she was about to leave

Look have you ever felt something missing in your life have you ever bin Drawn to the sallow waters and never feared the Cold Said Lois in a Rush 

This stopped Ami she looked at the woman in-front of her 'who are you and how to you know these things' Asked Ami

Lois Produced a small ice Blue stick when Ami looked at it she Felt a Familiar Pull she reached out to it she could feel Ice the Cold the comforting Cold and water

she touched it and Memories flooded her, her mission and duty and her friend her best friend the only one who ever understood her the warmth of her Princess.

When all came into focused she USAGI! Cried Ami and hugged her long time friend when she looked to the side there was another long lost friend MINAKO they

hugged and talked Ami found that warmth she was lacking the warmth and love of her friends.

***End of Flash-Back***

**Flash-Back**

Ami and Minako had found another senshi it was time to awaken her they were waiting for Usagi now Known as Lois. After about 15 min there came Lois Running

with a Very familiar Brunt 'Makoto!' shouted Minako and they all hugged 'Lois were did you find her'  asked Ami

Were Clark and I went for lunch I could not believe it there right in front of me was Makoto I gave her, her wand and she regained her memories and came to join

us awake Rei  said Lois Very Cheerfully

'Excuse me Miss I am Lois Lane I have an appointment with Miss Hino'

The secretary looked at her then checked her date book and nodded and asked her to wait. 

10min later Lois, Ami, Minako and Makoto walked into the giant office were Rei was 

'Yes Miss Lane how I may help you' said a beautiful Raven haired woman she had her hair in a Bun and was dressed in a suite very professional. 

It's not what you can do for me Miss Hino but what I can do for you… I know that you feel an emptiness inside and there is a burning that you cant explain that is

the reason I am here to give you back what you lost a very long time ago Lois Placed a Red small stick with the sigh of Mars on it she was drawn to it and things

she forgot and returned to her the life Taunting her best friend "ODANGO-ATAMA!! YOU'RE LATE!! OOOWWWWWWW RRRREEEEIIIII 

yyyyooouuuuuurrrr sooooo mean" Wailed a small Blond headed 14 year old Usagi…  Tears trailed Rei face she looked at the girls seated in front of her and got up

and they all hugged. Tears of Joy were shed that day for all of the Inner Senshi was finally together.

*** End of Flash-Back ***

***Flash-Back ***

All the Inners were having Dinner at Shy Le Me-troop (Makoto's Restaurant) when in comes Rohan (one of Lois's Older Brothers in the Silver Millennium)

'Rohan how are you' said Lois as she hugged her brother (who has been gone since the Beginning since as soon as he teleported in Luna sent him to find the

Outers)

I have been fine Bunny. Lady's do you remember… Rohan Trailed off

HARUKA, MIRUKO, HATARU, SETSUNA!!!!! Shouted all the girls at once and then they notes three other's they all looked at each other then shouted    . All

thirteen of them talked for hours they were almost a full team. All that was left was to reunite the senshi with there Guardians.

'WLCOME BACK MY FRIENDS said Lois Lane Happily.

*** End of Flash-Back ***

**Brief interlude = some info to help**

Ami Mizuno = Dog Name Hermes.

Rei Hino = Birds Name Phobos, Deimos, and Ares 

Makoto Kino = a Big Green Bird (looks like a Phoenix but its green) name Zeus 

Minako Aino =   well it's supposed to be Artemis But It's a Gold Cat Name Aphrodite

Haruka Ten'ou = A Cheetah name Eurus

Michiru Kaiou = a semi Big Bird name Salacia

Setsuna Meiou =   a Big Dog Name Chronos (Younger Brother to Hades)

Hotaru Tomoe = a Big dog name Hades (Brother to Chronos)

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten   = a Big Black Panther (if you didn't know :-D) name Hesperos 

Ok here are some references to why I chose the names 

**Hermes,** the herald of the Olympian gods, is son of Zeus and the nymph Maia, daughter of Atlas and one of the Pleiades. Hermes is the god of shepherds, land travel, merchants, weights and measures, oratory, literature, athletics and thieves, and known for his cunning and shrewdness. Most importantly, he is the messenger of the gods. Besides that he was also a minor patron of poetry. He was worshiped throughout Greece -- especially in Arcadia -- and festivals in his honor were called Hermoea.

**Phobos, ****Deimos, Ares**

**Phobos** ('fright') is the Greek personification of fear and terror. He is usually considered to be a son of Ares, and accompanying him in battle, instilling fear in all he saw. His brother of Deimos.

**Deimos** The personification of dread. Deimos ('fear') is considered as a son of Ares, and brother of **Phobos**. He accompanied Ares on the battlefields. 

**Ares**,  the Greek god of war, is tall and handsome, but vain and as cruel as his brother Hephaestus was kind. His sister Eris, the goddess of strife, is his constant companion, but he is also attended by his sons Deimos and Phobos, as well as Enyo, an old war-goddess. ****

**Zeus**, the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea, he was the supreme ruler of Mount Olympus and of the Pantheon of gods who resided there. Being the supreme ruler he upheld law, justice and morals, and this made him the spiritual leader of both gods and men. Zeus was a celestial god, and originally worshiped as a weather god by the Greek tribes. These people came southward from the Balkans circa 2100 BCE. He has always been associated as being a weather god, as his main attribute is the thunderbolt, he controlled thunder, lightning and rain. Theocritus wrote circa 265 BCE: "sometimes Zeus is clear, sometimes he rains". He is also known to have caused thunderstorms. In Homer's epic poem the _Iliad_ he sent thunderstorms against his enemies. The name Zeus is related to the Greek word _dios_, meaning "bright". His other attributes as well as lightning were the scepter, the eagle and his aegis (this was the goat-skin of Amaltheia)

**Aphrodite** In Greek mythology, Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty and sexual rapture. According to Hesiod, she was born when Uranus (the father of the gods) was castrated by his son Cronus. Cronus threw the severed genitals into the ocean which began to churn and foam about them. From the _aphros_ ("sea foam") arose Aphrodite, and the sea carried her to either Cyprus or Cythera. Hence she is often referred to as Kypris and Cytherea. Homer calls her a daughter of Zeus and Dione.

**Eurus **was the child of Eos and Astraeus. Eurus is the Greek god of the east wind, and his siblings, the other winds. The Greeks were not sure whether the winds were male or female, but they knew that they had wings. Eurus was the wind who brought warmth and rain from the east. A symbol showing this was a vase inverted, pouring out rain. Eurus was the unfavorable one. His Roman equivalent is Vulturnus****

**Salacia  **A Roman sea goddess. The god Neptune wanted to marry her but she ran off and hid from him in the Atlantic ocean. Neptune sent a dolphin to look for her and when the animal found her it brought her back to him. Salacia agreed to marry Neptune and the dolphin was awarded a place in the heavens. Salacia bore Neptune three children. She is identified with the Greek god, Amphitrite. ****

**Chronos   **In the ancient Greek literature, Chronos is the personification of time. He is usually portrayed as an wise, old man with a long, gray beard (Father Time). Chronos is often mistaken for the Titan Cronus.****

**Hades   **Hades is the lord of the dead and ruler of the nether world, which is referred to as the domain of Hades or, by transference, as Hades alone. He is the son of Cronus and Rhea. When the three sons of Cronus divided the world among each other, Hades was given the underworld, while his brothers Zeus and Poseidon took the upperworld and the sea respectively. He ruled the underworld together with Persephone, whom he abducted from the upperworld. Zeus ordered him to release Persephone back into the care of her mother Demeter, but before she left he gave her a pomegranate. When she ate it, it bound her to the underworld forever/****

**Hesperos   **is the Greek personification of the evening star. He is "the most splendid star that shines in the environment." This is from the Greek accounts. Phospheros is sometimes confused with him because he is the morning star. Eos, the goddess of dawn, is Hesperos' mother. Some people considered Atlas his father, but no one really knows. Hesperos' children, Ceyx and Daedalion, were both turned into birds. They angered the gods and that was their punishment. It is unknown what caused the gods¹ wrath. After that, Hesperos thought he might want to have another child. ****

For more on mythology Click here   if the link doses not work   go to

http://www.pantheon.org/mythica.html

**Now back to the story**

Lois returned to her desk and handed Clark his Coffee. Clark I'll see you later I have an appointment bye. Lois walked away before Clark could say anything

(CHORUS:)

(Rush, rush) hurry, hurry lover, come to me

(Rush, rush) I wanna see ya, I wanna see ya get free with me

(Rush, rush) I can feel it, I can feel you all through me

(Rush, rush) ooh, what you do to me

When Lois was gone Clark shuck his head and continued to type when everything around him turned dark and everything disappeared 'what the…' murmured

 Clark

'Kalel you who go as Clark Kent alias Superman I need you to listen to me.' Said a soft womanly voice

And all I want from you is what you are

And even if you're right next to me you're still too far away

If I'm not inside your arms I get dramatic, baby, yes, I know

But I need you, I want you, oh man, I love you so, ooh ooh

You're gonna see, I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try

I'm gonna take this love right to ya

All my heart, all the joy, oh baby baby, please 

'How do you know all of this' asked a bewildered Clark  silver glitter appeared in front of him the Glitter turned into a woman with Butterfly wings she had long 

Lavender hair done in the same hair style Lois now wears when he looked closer his eye's widen    'Lois' whispered Clark

'No I am Queen Salenity I am Princess Serenity's True Mother but you know her as Lois Lane' said the Queen

Clarks eyes Widen then he bowed to the woman in front of him 'for give me your highness' said Clark

'Please you Must listen to me Kalel my daughter will need you in the trial times that are to come you must go to her now for she will receive grave news and I am

 afraid she may do something foolish to prevent the unavoidable you must go.' Said the dead Queen as she vanished and life around Clark continued as of nothing 

 Clark jumped to his feet and ran after Lois.

(CHORUS:) (CHORUS x2)

(Rush, rush) hurry, hurry lover, come to me

(Rush, rush) I wanna see ya, I wanna see ya get free with me

(Rush, rush) I can feel it, I can feel you all through me

(Rush, rush) ooh, what you do to me 

Lois walked out of the Daily Planet to be met by Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and the Star lights Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten even

 her Brothers were all there Tranquility (the Eldist) the Twins Rohan and Solaris (thay are four years older then Serenity) 

'Guys I thought we were going to meet at Makoto's Restaurant?' asked Lois

'Koneko we need to talk we found something you need to see' said Haruka 

'amm ok lets go.' said Lois   

****15 min later****

'Guys what are we doing at the Cemetery' asked Lois a little uneasy.

'Just follow us Lois and you will see' said Rei

They walked till they reached there destination Usagi you need to be strong. Said Minako

What is it Guys I am loosing…. Owe my GOD! Said Lois as see saw what she needed to see 

Mamoru Darien Chiba Shields

Died an honorable man still looking for his true Love from a Dream.

Rest in Peace   (there's a picture of a Rose and a Crescent Moon on the top of the Tombstone)   

'No… this, this cant be... NO!! What kind of sick Joke IS THIS! Shouted Lois Clark had arrived when she saw the Tombstone. 

'it not a joke he passed away from Cancer about a week ago we Just didn't know how to tell you said Makoto

Lois had her hands on her head 'no this can't be Set's He'll come back right asked Lois Franticly

I'm sorry Hime he will never be reborn the same again if ever… said Setsuna 

'No, no I won't accept that' she turned to Hotaru   'Hota-chan you can bring him back right, right' Cried Lois 

'I'm sorry Princess I cant' said Hotaru as tears fell from her eyes seeing her princess as she was near brake down

Lois eyes were widen she stood there froze looking at the tombstone 'leave' whispered lowly Lois that no one heard

'What…'asked Ami

'I SAID LEVE' shouted Lois near braking point

When you kiss me up and down

Turn my senses all around, oh baby, oh baby

I don't know just how or why

But no one else has touched me

So deep, so deep, so deep inside

Everyone was shocked the sweet loving Lois Usagi Tsukino Lane was yelling at them harshly but they understood and walked away Ami was going to reach to her

 but pulled her hand away and left with the others Lois needed some time to herself   when everyone left senshi Not Clark. Remember she dose not know he's

 there she fell to her knees and broke down Crying. Heart ranching sobs.

Clark could not take it any more seeing her cry like that his heart broke to thousand of peaces he walked up to her kneeled down and hugged her she fell into his 

huge and Cried her pain out.

You're gonna see, I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try

I'm gonna take this love right to ya

All my heart, all the joy, oh baby baby, please

(CHORUS x2)

(Rush, rush) na na, na na, na na na na

(Rush, rush) na na, na na, na na na na

(Rush, rush) na na, na na, na na na na

(Rush, rush) na na, na na, na na na na

(Rush, rush) hurry, hurry lover, come to me

(Rush, rush) na na, na na, na na na na 

So what do you think? Of cores I can bring him Mamoru back. If ya want him back


	4. CH 4

**DISCLAMER:**  I don't Owen sailor moon or superman...

* * *

**Touched By The Moon**

By Star Serenity

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

So tell, baby, tell your true heart

Say what you say when you're all alone

I'm trying, trying to try and feel you

And see if I see, I'm feeling alone

And all I want is to get through

So maybe you'll see that the way you're leaving me, it won't do

Lois was on the ground in front of a Tombstone, crying her heart out Clark was holding her whispering reasoning words.

'How...how could this happen? We, we were destined we were to marry how. God I Fe...fff…feel so lost why this should have never happened.' Rambled Lois in her hysteria.  She looked at the tombstone of Mamoru's  it hurt she pushed her self from Clarks arms and started to pond the dirt at Mamoru's tombstone.

"Dame you!! How could you DIE how could you die on me I loved You Dame You I LOVE YOU how could leave me alone. Shouted Lois tears flowing Clark grab her hand and pulled her to him, His own tears fell "she loved him" thought Clark

It's like I'm blowing kisses in the wind

Giving you love that you haven't been given

I cross my heart and hope to die

I'm only wishing you'd love me like I

Blowing kisses in the wind

Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for you is

It's like blowing, blowing kisses

'It's ok Lois… I know you hurt. I'm here for you. 'Said Clark 

Clark I'm alone I have no one, no one to love. I have nothing left Sobbed Lois 

Lois you have me. I'll always be here for you for ever. Said Clark 

He heard an alarm go off he was needed. He started to get up but Lois Grab his hand. Tears wide she looked Hysterical

No don't leave me Clark please don't Leave me please!!! Cried Lois Clark looked at her he made up his mind Lois needed him more what ever the consequence he will stay by her side loving her supporting her no mater what. He kneeled down and picked her up Bridal stile and walked her to his car.

'I'll never leave you Lois I promise. I'll stay by your side no mater what. Said Clark 

So please, baby, please release me

If time after time your heart's growing cold

I'm saying if you don't believe in believing, ooh ooh

Then how can true love ever be so

And all I want is to get through

So maybe you'll see that the way you're leaving me, it won't do 

'Let get Usagi she shouldn't be there alone she may do something crazy in her state' said Haruka

'NO! Leave her lets go there is some one there taking care of her as we speak said Setsuna

WHAT!! Who? You knew and didn't say anything shouted Haruka

Haruka the Queen Decreed for us to stay out of this he is the one to re-place the Prince it is destine. Said Setsuna Her Dark Green Hair Flowing around her 

We must leave then I feel the bond as we speak it is forming if we interrupted it will be disaster we must leave them alone said Minako her Golden Main Flowed around her the way the sun hit it gave her a glow she looked all of her Position the Goddess of love and Beauty. Every one looked at her and nodded except Haruka she looked back then Nodded and walked to her car         'any one need a lift' said Haruka as if she didn't know they all did.    The girls sweet dropped and rolled there eyes at Haruka and her strange sense of humor.

Lois had fallen asleep Clark looked at her she Looked Majestic she is exquisite. Her soul, now he knew why he feel in love with Lois It was not the physical (it helped) but her soul he could feel the warmth she radiated even before awakening as she called it.

It's like I'm blowing kisses in the wind

Giving you love that you haven't been given

I cross my heart and hope to die

I'm only wishing you'd love me like I

Blowing kisses in the wind

Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for you is

It's like blowing, blowing kisses 

Clark sighed he knew he love her but he cant tell her not now he was planning on confessing his love for her but he cant now with all the pain she has suffered. She has been thrown too much for one day.  Clark looked at Lois again  and sighed heavily again "she was/is in love with that man who died that Mamoto no Mamoru that's his name Mamoru  I envy you Mamoru  you had/have the love of a woman as wonderful as Lois/Usagi" thought Clark He just didn't know what to call her ether Lois or Usagi Or Serenity. But he loved her no mater what name she went by.

Like I'm, like blowing kisses

I shine, baby, ah ah

Like blowing kisses

'I am worried about Koneko she truly did love the Earth Prince. We should never have left her alone' growled Haruka 

Michiru Placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder Haruka sighed then lowered her head 

Haruka Setsuna said she would not be alone and this was necessary we can't interfere said Michiru

And besides she will get over Mamoru in do time she will not do anything drastic said Setsuna

Are you shore asked Seiya 

Setsuna Hesitated to answer 

What is it SET'S asked Yaten

Well since this afternoon the Gates are closed to me.  I don't know what caused it. Said Setsuna

Shit said Makoto

* * *

A man with long white hair and pale skin he wore all black and sunglasses her had gloves and walked with a cane the head was that of a devil and rube eyes the man walked threw rows of tombstones till he reached the one he was looking for her stood and looked at it then smiled reveling fangs he removed his sunglasses his eyes are red he started to chant 

**'****enim era ouy noom eht rotcetorp secar tepmy eraouy ssenkrad luos ruoy enimsi tahw ekatI htrae htiw enosi ohwrsir.'  Said the man. The ground started to shake a hand raised out of the ground then the another then the head it pushed itself out of the ground it has the physic of a man the man looked up at the man standing, the man on the ground was covered inn dirt. His Black dirty hair his midnight blue eyes were unfocused, he tried to get up but was too weak finally he was able to speak   **

 ' w,w,w…why a,a,am I,I,I,I h,h,hear.' Said the husky voice of the man covered in dirt.  

  'I brought you back to the world of the Living, do you remember who you are?' asked the man standing dress in black           

 'I am Mamoru Darien Chiba Shields' said the man on the ground covered in dirt now known as Mamoru

The pale man growled 'NO YOUR TRUE NAME!' growled the pale man

'Mamoru looked at him wide eyes 'who are you? What do you want' asked Mamoru

'The man laughed I am you're Master Young PRINCE.' Said the pale man

'Where's SERENITY WHAT Have you done to HER?!' Shouted Mamoru

'She betrayed you dear Prince you know why you died because she severed the link to her so her power of immortality was no longer with you. She KILLED YOU. She has a new LOVER and is with him as we speak. Said the pale man

'No you liar she love ME! And no one ELES' shouted Mamoru finally standing 

Owe am I?  When did you start to feel ill hmm was it not sudden. You felt the link shattered that's the reason you got sick that's why you died. Didn't the DOCTOR say you had some strange for on Cancer? Am I right Prince? SERENITY KILLED YOU!!!???

Mamoru's eyes grew wide "it's true he knew it Serenity Betrayed his love for her she killed him. Why? How could she?"  'The BITCH WILL PAY!' shouted Mamoru Dark power flowing around him the pale man infected Mamoru with evil, hatred, lust, and jealousy. Thing's Mamoru would never feel normally. Mamoru's eye's glowed a dark Red Color.  In an instant Both Men Disappeared in a black smoke.

And all I want is to get through

So maybe you'll see that the way you're leaving me, it won't do

* * *

Lois Bolted up in a bed  all that had happened earlier came flooding back to her she curled up in a ball as Tears fell from her eye's  she Cried  incontrollable   she crawled to a corner and curled up into a ball and cried and cried in the darkness that was the room. 

Clark had brought Lois to his place she was a sleep in his bed, he was cooking dinner for both of them he new she would be hungry. That's when he heard a sob come from his room. He walked to the room and noticed the door was closed he remembered he left it open. He open the door the room was dark but with his super vision he saw Lois in a corner balled up crying. Clark walked up to her  can called her name one, twice, three time but she would not respond he approached her and sat on the floor next to her he pickled her up and placed her on his lap and rocked her back and forth.

It's like I'm blowing kisses in the wind

Giving me love that you haven't been giving

I cross my heart and hope to die

I'm only wishing you'd love me like I

Blowing kisses in the wind

Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for you is

It's like blowing kisses

She heard the Door open then she heard a familiar voice call her name three times then she felt warmth huge her she buried herself in the warmth and cried herself to sleep. 

Clark Picked Lois off the Floor when she was fully asleep and placed her on the bed he tucked her in and walked out of the room.

Like I'm blowing kisses in the wind

Giving me love that you haven't been giving

I cross my heart and hope to die

I'm only wishing you'd love me like I

Blowing kisses in the wind

Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for you is

It's like blowing kisses 

Lois Dream~~*

'You Killed me' shouted Mamoru to Usagi remember Usagi and Lois are the same person Mamoru never knew Lois Only Usagi and Serenity. And this is only a dream Lois Sub conches ^_^ Usagi was Crying

'No I love you I would never kill you' sobbed Usagi

'LAIR!! What about Him?' Shouted Mamoru pointing to Clark Kent

'Lois I love you I thought you Loved me too' said Clark rather sad

Usagi looked at him tears falling from her eye's   'Clark' whispered Usagi

Clark turned to walk away.

NO!! CLARK DON'T GO!! Shouted Usagi

If you Love me Usako then Let him go' said Mamoru

I… I can't sobbed Usagi

Then ADMITE IT YOU LOVE HIM!! Shouted Mamoru

Clark turned to look at Lois/Usagi with pleading and loving eyes 

Usagi covered her face and lowered her head to sod she the raised her head and wiped her eyes with her left hand

Very well. Yes I love Clark. Said Usagi

Clark ran to Lois/Usagi and hugged her Fear-sly she hugged him back 

Very well you made your decision you chose him and KILLED me said Mamoru clutching his hart. Mamoru cried out in pain and faded

Usagi looked on with frighten eyes  

HOW COULD YOU said Clark Lois Looked up at him fear in her eyes

What?

How could you Use me and Kill some one who was destined to you how could you kill your love of over 1000 years you are a selfish Woman I want nothing to do with you! You Bitch! First Endymion then Metoki then Mamoru then Diamond then Ali then Seiya the LIST GOSE ON you're a filthy slut I don't want you how could I ever love you!! Shouted Clark 

No But I love you Clark Please I can explain everything Please!! Pleaded Lois

End of dream~~~

Like I'm blowing kisses in the wind (shine, little baby)

Like I'm blowing kisses in the wind (shine, little baby)

Like I'm blowing kisses in the wind (shine, little baby) 

Waiting for you is, it's like blowing, blowing kisses

Lois bolted up awake. Tears treating to fall.

So what do you think?


End file.
